


Can't shake you out ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, New York City AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pochyla się do przodu z ciepłym uśmiechem i mówi:<br/>- Szalone, prawda? Że mieszkaliśmy w tym samym budynku przez trzy lata i aż do teraz się nie spotkaliśmy. Czuję, że zauważyłbym cię wcześniej.- Cóż, jestem dość zauważalny. – Louis żartuje słabo, znów chwytając swój kieliszek, ale nie pije. – Ale tak, wiem, co masz na myśli. Najwyraźniej nie jesteśmy specjalnie dobrymi sąsiadami</p>
<p>Lub fic, gdzie Harry i Louis mieszkali w tym samym budynku przez trzy lata, ale spotykają się dopiero teraz i stwarzają więź przez ich zwariowanych sąsiadów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't shake you out ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Shake You Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581010) by [fackinglouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fackinglouis/pseuds/fackinglouis). 



          Louis przegląda lodówkę, starają znaleźć się coś, czego przygotowanie nie wymaga wiele wysiłku, ponieważ wydaje mu się, że zamawianie jedzenia trzeci raz z rzędu poniekąd neguje tę całą sprawę bycia „dorosłym”. Jak dotąd znalazł tylko mleko i alkohol, i całe mnóstwo nieotwartych butelek z keczupem, które ma od tego czasu, kiedy on i Niall próbowali urządzić grilla w mieszkaniu, w środku zimy. Niemal rezygnuje i chce znaleźć telefon, by zadzwonić do pizzeri kilka przecznic dalej, kiedy alarm przeciwpożarowy zaczyna dzwonić.

          Wzdycha z rozdrażnieniem, zerkając na swoje puchate papcie-łosie i fioletowe spodnie od pidżamy, i wstaje. Na szczęście nie jest dzisiaj zbyt chłodno, ponieważ wiosna przybyła do miasta wcześniej, niż do większości miejsc. Ale wciąż jest wietrznie, jak zawsze – wysokie budynki po obu stronach ulicy tworzą swego rodzaju okropny, wietrzny tunel.

          Louis owija się ramionami i odchodzi od tłumu w połowie ubranych ludzi stłoczonych na ulicy przed jego budynkiem. Zatrzymuje się w końcu przed starym sklepem z używanymi rzeczami, który jest już zamknięty i opiera się o ceglaną ścianę.

          Kolejny chłopak z tłumu odchodzi i idzie bardziej w kierunku Louisa, z oczami skupionymi na budynku, jakby starał się zorientować gdzie niby ma być pożar.

          Jest wysoki i bez koszulki – dokładnie taki, jakim Louis Tomlinson bierze swoich mężczyzn. Z tego co Louis może stwierdzić, jest wspaniały, ale trudno powiedzieć. Część ulicy, w której stoją, jest kiepsko oświetlona przez migającą lampę ponad ich głowami, a także jego cała twarz jest pokryta jakimś zielonym paskudztwem, w którym Louis rozpoznaje maseczkę na twarz, którą Lottie i Fizz używały w domu.

          Jego włosy są długie i odciągnięte do tyłu przez chustę, końcówki skręcają się nad jego szerokimi ramionami, które prowadzą do bardzo wytatuowanej klatki piersiowej. Louis nie może przestać patrzeć.

          Przysuwa się kilka kroków bliżej, nie dbając o to, by utrzymać swoje ulubione kapcie w czystości i przesuwa swój wzrok po szlaku z włosów, prowadzących w dół, dół, dół, do jego spodni od pidżamy. Kiedy Louis w końcu zmusza swoje oczy do spojrzenia ponownie na zieloną twarz, głęboki rumieniec natychmiast rozprzestrzenia się po jego policzkach.

          Mężczyzna nie tylko ma zieloną twarz, ale także bardzo zielone oczy, które patrzą prosto na Louisa. Louis przełyka i myśli o czymś bystrym i czarującym do powiedzenia, ale wszystko, co opuszcza jego usta to „Masz coś na twarzy” w tym samym czasie, co chłopak mówi: „Podobają mi się twoje kapcie.”

\- Wybacz. – Znów mówią razem i Louis śmieje się, zanim Louis wskazuje mu, by odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Twoje kapcie są bardzo urocze – mówi, wskazując na łosie na jego stopach.

          Louis uśmiecha się i podnosi nogę, patrząc na nie.

\- Są, prawda? Mam na myśli, dziękuję. Moje małe siostry dały mi je na święta.

\- To słodkie – mówi i wyciąga wielką dłoń, by Louis nią potrząsnął. – Jestem Harry.

\- Miło cię poznać, Harry. Jestem Louis. Jesteś tym, który podłożył ogień? – Żartuje, mrużąc oczy, jakby był podejrzliwy.

          Harry śmieje się i kręci głową.

\- Miałem kilka zapalonych świec, ale zawsze trzymam na nie oko. Bezpieczeństwo w razie pożaru i tak dalej. Czy to byłeś ty?

          Louis podnosi ręce w geście poddania.

\- Nie tym razem. Ale muszę powiedzieć, że miałem wcześniej w tym swój udział.

          By być dokładnym, Louis sprawił, że budynek ewakuowano dwa razy w ciągu trzech lat, w których tu mieszkał. Jeden raz, ponieważ bawił się zapalniczką, zamiast zapalić papierosa Zayna i drugi raz, ponieważ pokrętło od jego tostera się zepsuło, a on zapomniał ręcznie wyjąć tosty, zanim spaliły się w dymiące okruszki.

          Brwi Harry’ego się unoszą.

\- Nie – sapie, udając zgorszonego.

          Ma naprawdę ładny uśmiech z tego, co Louis może powiedzieć i nawet jeśli jego zęby są nieco duże, pasują.

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Lubię żyć na krawędzi. Bawić się ogniem, te rzeczy.

          Kiedy Harry znów się śmieje, Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed dołączeniem do niego. Nie koniecznie dlatego, że śmieje się z własnych żartów, ale dlatego, że śmiech Harry’ego jest zaraźliwy i że poniekąd szybko się zaprzyjaźnili, pomimo faktu, że Harry jest pokryty paskudztwem, a włosy Louisa są nieco tłuste.

\- Jesteś zabawny – mówi mu Harry.

          Louis jest pomiędzy zarumienieniem się, a byciem dumnym i kończy, wzruszając ramionami i zaciskając usta, więc jego uśmiech nie jest zbyt szeroki.

\- Jesteś słodki – odpowiada.

          Harry wygląda, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, ale coś zaczyna dzwonić i przez sposób, w jaki reaguje, Louis wie, że to telefon Harry’ego. Wyciąga go z kieszeni, spogląda na ekran i marszczy brwi, patrząc na Louisa.

\- To moja mama.- Wyjaśnia. – W innym wypadku bym to zignorował.

          Fakt, że Harry zignorowałby telefon, by porozmawiać z Louisem sprawia, że jego wnętrzności rozpływają się i Louis uśmiecha się, kiwając  ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście. Porozmawiaj z mamą! Zobaczymy się później.

          Harry uśmiecha się do niego jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim patrzy w dół i przesuwa kciukiem przez ekran, by odebrać połączenie. Jednak, zanim przykłada telefon do ucha, macha do Louisa.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie. Zobaczymy się później.

          Louis wraca z powrotem do budynku, pracując nad uspokojeniem podekscytowania na myśl o  _później_. Jak na teraz, ma teksty do nauczenia i przesłuchanie, do którego musi się przygotować dla jakiegoś małego, mało ważnego,  _nisko_ budżetowego teatru spoza Broadwayu w następnym tygodniu.

-*-*-*-*-

          “Później” nie zdarza się przez kolejne dni, ale na szczęście kiedy się dzieje, Louis wygląda całkiem dobrze i ma bardzo czyste włosy.

          Wbiega na Harry'ego, gdy on wychodzi, a Louis wchodzi, spotykając się przypadkiem na chodniku tuż przed budynkiem. Obaj zauważają siebie w tym samym czasie i zatrzymują się bez wahania, by porozmawiać.

\- Hej, Harry. - Louis uśmiecha się, odsuwając grzywkę z czoła. - Wychodzisz?

\- Cześć, Louis! Uh, tak. Zadzwonili z pracy, bym zastąpił kogoś na zmianie, więc właśnie tam idę. - Harry jest dziś całkowicie ubrany, ku rozczarowaniu Louisa.

          Ale teraz, gdy faktycznie może zobaczyć jego twarz, może potwierdzić bez wątpienia, że jest cudowny i bardzo w jego typie.

          Louis cmoka językiem.

\- Aw, przykro mi. To do kitu. Przynajmniej to nieco więcej kasy w kieszeni, no nie? Gdzie pracujesz?

\- Red Flower - odpowiada Harry, a potem kontynuuje, kiedy nie widzi rozpoznania na twarzy Louisa. - To, um, to naprawdę fajne miejsce. Jak, sprzedają tylko dbające o środowisko rzeczy. Świeczki i olejki, i inne takie. Zawsze ładnie pachnie. 

          Louis przytakuje, nawet jeśli nigdy nie słyszał o tym miejscu.

\- Och, brzmi świetnie. Będę musiał to sprawdzić pewnego dnia - mówi, a chociaż nie potrzebuje żadnych nowych, organicznych olejków, nie ma nic przeciwko odwiedzeniu Harry'ego w pracy. - To stamtąd miałeś swoją maskę na twarz.

          Harry śmieje się na to i przytakuje, najwyraźniej nie wstydząc się tego przyznać.

\- Tak, właściwie to tak. Mam zniżkę, ponieważ tam pracuję, a to jest naprawdę dobre.

\- Widać. - Louis kiwa głową w zgodzie. - Twoja skóra wygląda dzisiaj ładnie. - Gdy tylko to mówi, chce walnąć głową w mur kilka razy. Harry wydaje się to docenić, pomimo zażenowania Louisa.

\- Dzięki. - Uśmiecha się. - Twoja także. - Wygląda, jakby mówił to szczerze, a nie po prostu zwracał komplement tylko po to, by to zrobić, a Louis się śmieje.

\- Jestem bardziej typem chłopaka lubiącego mydło i wodę, ale dziękuję, Harry. Jesteś bardzo miły.

\- Cóż, cokolwiek to jest, działa dla ciebie. - Harry pochyla się i mówi: - Ale powinienem pójść. Nie chcę być zbyt spóźniony.

          Tak bardzo jak Louis chce mu zabronić opuszczenia swojego boku, wygania go i życzy dobrego dnia w pracy. Pozwala sobie na patrzenie za nim tylko przez kilka sekund, zanim zmusza się, by wejść do budynku i do swojego mieszkania.

-*-*-*-*-

\- Niall! - Louis pieje szczęśliwie, kiedy winda otwiera się do jego ulubionego pracownika lobby, stojącego za biurkiem. - Mężczyzna, którego chciałem zobaczyć!

          Niall patrzy na niego z nad czegoś, co pisał i uśmiecha się.

\- Hej, Louis.

\- Przyniosłem ci te ciasteczka, dobry panie. - Louis oznajmia i kładzie pudełko przed Niallem.

          Chłopak chwyta je, a potem patrzy na Louisa, niewzruszony.

\- Jest otwarte.

\- Więc? - Louis unosi brew i pochyla się, opierając łokcie na biurku. - To wciąż są ciasteczka. Słuchaj, chcesz je czy nie?

\- Nie mówię, że ich nie wezmę. Mówię tylko, że pudełko jest otwarte. - Niall wzrusza ramionami i przyciąga je bliżej siebie. - Teraz, czego chcesz?

          Louis przeskakuje całe udawanie zniewagi “ _nie mogę po prostu dać ci czegoś bez oczekiwania czegoś w zamian_ ”, bo  _chce_ czegoś w zamian i nie ma czasu do stracenia w jego poszukiwaniu prawdziwej miłości.

\- Potrzebuję, byś powiedział mi w którym mieszkaniu mieszka mój tajemniczy, atrakcyjny mężczyzna, Niall.

\- Nie mogę tego dla ciebie zrobić, Lou. - Niall trzęsie głową i odchyla się na krześle. - Poufność i w ogóle. Mógłbyś być zagrożeniem, nie wiem.

\- Niall… - Louis zaczyna gotowy do wyciągnięcia swojej chamskiej strony, jeśli będzie tego potrzebować. Ale Niall przerywa mu śmiechem i machnięciem ręki.

\- Nie, tylko żartuję. Nie wiem, czy jest taka zasada. Jak ma na imię? - pyta, znów wstając i wciąż się śmiejąc. - Ha, powinieneś zobaczyć swoją twarz. Bezcenne.

          Louis powstrzymuje się od powiedzenia czegoś nieprzyjemnego i zamiast tego uśmiecha się słodko.

\- Ma na imię Harry.

          Niall wystukuje coś na swoim komputerze i zerka na Louisa.

\- Harry jak? Jak ma na nazwisko?

\- Wkrótce Tomlinson. Albo nazwisko dwuczłonowe z Tomlinson. Albo ja przyjmę jego nazwisko. Nie dbam o to tak długo, jak będziemy dozgonnie, legalnie związani ze sobą.

\- To urocze, ale jest jakieś milion osób o imieniu Harry w tym budynku, stary. Potrzebuję nazwiska.

          Louis wzdycha długo, zdewastowany, gdy opuszcza głowę na biurko.

\- Los jest taki okrutny - jęczy. Pozwala sobie na cztery sekundy użalania się nad swoim szczęściem, zanim prostuje się. - W porządku. Chcesz, żebym na to zapracował, tak? - pyta nikogo konkretnego.

          Niall tylko się uśmiecha i wyjmuje ciasteczko z nowego pudełka.

\- Powodzenia.

          Louis salutuje mu i wraca do windy.

\- Czas na plan B - mruczy do siebie, gdy uderza przycisk z cyfrą siedem. - Ale najpierw, potrzebuję go stworzyć.

-*-*-*-*-

          Niestety, plan B stoi w miejscu, ponieważ Louis nie może zrobić wiele poza czekaniem w lobby każdego dnia, aż Harry znów będzie przechodził. A jeśli wszystko inne zawiedzie, on zdecydowanie o zrobi, ale na razie jest zajęty z Zaynem, a później odbywa się jego przesłuchanie.

\- Przejdziesz ze mną ostatni raz przez ten fragment? – Louis pyta, chodząc mozolnie po salonie, gdzie Zayn jest rozłożony na kanapie, oglądając Spongeboba. Trzepocze kartkami w dłoni nad Zaynem, dopóki ten nie spogląda do góry i Louis uśmiecha się z satysfakcją, kiedy chłopak wycisza telewizor.

\- Skarbie, zapamiętałeś to. Jesteś gotowy. – Zayn zapewnia go, siadając; jego włosy są nieco przyklapnięte po tej stronie, na której leżał.

\- Po prostu nie chcesz mi pomóc. – Louis kłóci się, wspinając, by usiąść na podłokietniku kanapy, więc może patrzeć na niego z góry złym spojrzeniem. – Chcesz, żebym poległ i nigdy więcej nie pracował i został wyeksmitowany? Ponieważ mogę cię zapewnić, że to się stanie.

          Zayn przewraca oczami i pochyla się, by zepchnąć Louisa na podłogę. Jednak chłopak chwyta się jego ramienia i przyciąga się, więc zamiast tego opada na niego.

\- Jestem bardzo żałośnie niezatrudniony w tym momencie, Zayn i potrzebuję tej pracy albo prawdopodobnie skończę martwy na ulicy.

\- Louis, twój ostatni kontrakt skończył się tydzień temu. To nie tak, że od dawna nie masz pracy. Jesteś taki dramatyczny - mówi Louis i nawet jeśli jego słowa są zirytowane, owija rękę wokół pleców Louisa i przyciąga go bliżej, pozwalając mu ułożyć się wygodniej na swojej piersi. - Ale nie kłamałem. Poradzisz sobie świetnie.

\- Tak, tak. - Louis wzdycha i obraca głowę w bluzę Zayna. - Tylko wiedz, że jeśli  _zostan_ _ę_ wykopany z mieszkania, będziesz musiał mnie przyjąć. A ja będę najbardziej irytującym gościem kiedykolwiek.

\- Tak, jakbym spodziewał się po tobie czegoś innego.

          Rozlega się głośne uderzenie w mieszkaniu obok, ale ani Louis, ani Zayn nie podnoszą głów, przyzwyczajeni do szalonych sąsiadów Louisa - albo grobowej ciszy albo walenia. Nie ma nic pomiędzy.

          Zayn wychodzi godzinę później, więc Louis może się przygotować i dotrzeć na czas na przysłuchanie. To nie zabiera mu dużo czasu, ponieważ wybrał strój już wczoraj wieczorem - strój mówiący:  _zatrudnij mnie, jestem g_ _ł_ _oduj_ _ą_ _cym artyst_ _ą_ _,_ a jednocześnie _jestem profesjonalny i kreatywny, i idealny do tej roli_. Jest bardzo dumny z tego i czuje się pewnie, gdy wychodzi z mieszkania i wchodzi do windy.

          Jednak, oczywiście, ponieważ on i Harry nigdy na siebie nie wpadli, kiedy żaden z nich się nie spieszył, Louis zauważa Harry'ego w lobby, kiedy drzwi windy ponownie się otwierają. Chłopak stoi z boku, z wielkimi dłońmi owiniętymi wokół butelki wody. Znów ma swoją opaskę, ale tym razem żadna maseczka nie zasłania jego ślicznej twarzy. Ma na sobie jednak koszulkę z oderwanymi rękawami i szorty, pokazujące bardzo długie, bardzo piękne nogi. Winda dzwoni i powoduje, że Harry podnosi wzrok, zauważając Louisa.

\- Louis, hej! - woła, machając ręką nad głową, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Tak, jak gdyby Louis nie został przyciągnięty do niego i tylko do niego w sekundzie, gdy wszedł do lobby.

          Obok niego jest niższy chłopak ze świetnymi ramionami i świetnymi brwiami, i Louis zastanawia się jak mógł żyć w tym budynku tak długo, nie wpadając wcześniej na tę sekretną paczkę gorących facetów.

\- Hej. - Louis odmachuje i podchodzi do nich. - Co się dzieje?

\- Idziemy pobiegać. - Harry mówi mu, a Louis nie może powstrzymać kwaśnej miny.

\- Ew - mówi instynktownie, a potem kręci głową, gdy Harry i jego przyjaciel się śmieją. - Nie, mam na myśli, świetnie. Brzmi dobrze.

\- To najcieplejszy dzień w tym tygodniu, więc zamierzamy to wykorzystać - mówi Harry i kiwa głową. - Och. - Dodaje, odwracając się do swojego przyjaciela. - Przepraszam. Louis, to jest Liam. Liam, Louis.

          Liam wyciąga rękę, a Louis ją potrząsa.

\- Miło cię poznać, Liam. Zaoferowałbym ci te odblaskowe kamizelki, które Niall trzyma w biurze, ale jestem pewien, że będziesz bezpieczny z trampkami Harry'ego - mówi i znacząco patrzy na neonowe buty Harry'ego.

          Znów się śmieją, a Louis mentalnie poklepuje się po plecach. Już dogaduje się z przyjaciółmi Harry'ego, następny przystanek: ślub.

\- Hej, lubię te buty. - Harry protestuje, zakładając ręce na piersi. Nie jest jednak naprawdę zły, nie, jeśli uśmiech na jego twarzy coś mówi.

\- Och, ja też - mówi Louis i podnosi ręce na wysokość swojej klatki piersiowej. - Są bardzo…  _jak ty_.

\- To dobrze? - pyta Harry, unosząc brew.

          Louis uśmiecha się i przytakuje.

\- Tak, myślę, że to bardzo dobrze.

          Po tym obaj uśmiechają się do siebie przez kilka sekund, zanim Liam odchrząkuje i śmieje się trochę, wytrącając ich z zamroczenia.

\- Prawdopodobnie powinniśmy iść - mówi Harry, zerkając na otwarte drzwi lobby i na zalane słońcem chodniki.

\- W porządku, widzimy się później, Harry! Liam. - Kiwa głową na pożegnanie i powraca uśmiechem do Harry'ego.

\- Mam nadzieję - odpowiada Harry, a Liam macha, gdy obaj wychodzą na zewnątrz.

          Tak szybko, jak znikają z pola widzenia, Louis jęczy i wlecze się do biurka Nialla, na które opada.

\- Louis, złaź z mojego biurka. - Kościste palce zaczyna dźgać go w rękę, a Louis kłapie na nie zębami, nie podnosząc głowy.

\- Przestań, Niall, przestań. Dochodzę do siebie. Widziałeś to? Nie mogę dłużej znieść tego _b_ _ę_ _dziemy czy nie_ napięcia - jęczy.

\- Louis, wasza rozmowa trwała trzydzieści sekund. Nie było żadnego napięcia. - Śmieje się Niall. - Idź na swoje przesłuchanie zanim się spóźnisz.

          Louis ożywia się na to, przesuwając się dalej na biurku, więc może zerknąć na zegarek na komputerze Nialla. Zostało tylko trzydzieści minut, więc rusza do drzwi.

\- Tak bardzo, jak chciałbym zostać i pogawędzić, mam miejsca, gdzie muszę być, ludzi, których muszę zobaczyć, wiesz jak to jest.

          Niall przytakuje i macha mu z lobby.

\- Połamania nóg czy cokolwiek.

 -*-*-*-*-

          Okazuje się, że Louis nie musi uciekać się do ustawiania namiotu w lobby, bo następnego dnia winda nie działa, a kiedy otwiera drzwi na klatkę schodową, Harry jest kilka kroków przed nim, patrząc pod nogi, gdy powoli schodzi na dół. Louis już ma dość schodów, będąc na siódmym piętrze i nie może sobie wyobrazić ile schodów musi to być dla Harry’ego, jeśli mieszka gdzieś nad nim.

\- Hej, Harry, zaczekaj! – woła, machając wolną ręką, kiedy Harry zatrzymuje się i obraca.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że na ciebie wpadnę. – Uśmiecha się. – Niall powiedział mi, że miałeś wczoraj przesłuchanie, kiedy rano odbierałem pocztę. Jak poszło?

          Louis przesuwa się na drugą stronę schodów, więc może przytrzymać się poręczy, gdy idzie obok Harry’ego.

\- Właściwie, myślę, że całkiem nieźle. Mam na myśli, mam nadzieję. Wiele ćwiczyłem i myślę, że mnie polubili. Nie wiem, nigdy tak naprawdę się nie wie. Po prostu trzymam kciuki – mówi mu i podnosi ręce, pokazując kciuki ściśnięte w dłoniach.

          Harry powtarza ten gest.

\- Jestem pewien, że cię pokochali, Lou. Jak mogli by nie?

          Louis zatrzymuje się na półpiętrze i obraca się do Harry’ego, który także się zatrzymuje. Chłopak patrzy na niego oczekująco i Louis zapomina o rozsądku.

\- Chciałbyś może kiedyś ze mną wyjść? Może na kolację?

          Uśmiech Harry’ego poszerza się dziesięciokrotnie, a supeł w gardle i żołądku Louisa się rozluźnia.

\- Masz na myśli, jak na randkę?

\- Jak na randkę. – Powtarza Louis. - Ze mną.

\- Z przyjemnością, Louis – mówi Harry, a Louis wypuszcza długi oddech ulgi. – Daj mi swój telefon, zapiszę ci swój numer.

          Louis robi jak mu powiedziano i w zamian bierze telefon Harry’ego. Wpisuje swój numer pod zwyczajnym  _Louis Tomlinson_ , jako iż wykorzystał cała swoją odwagę zapraszając go na randkę i nie zostało mu nic, by wpisać jakąś bezczelną emotkę po swoim imieniu.

          Wydaje się, że Harry nie miał tego problemu, bo gdy Louis dostaje swój telefon z powrotem, widzi jego numer podpisany jako  _Harry Styles_  i szereg uśmiechniętych minek i budynków, i jakichś przypadkowych emotek.

\- Louis Tomlinson, tak?

          Louis zerka z nad swojego telefonu w zmieszaniu, zanim uświadamia sobie, że to pierwszy raz, gdy Harry widzi jego nazwisko i po prostu je wypróbowuje.

\- To ja, panie Styles. Więc, jak brzmi piątek?

\- Piątek brzmi idealnie. Możesz na mnie liczyć.

 -*-*-*-*-

          Okazuje się, że podtrzymywanie związku z Harrym jest o wiele łatwiejsze teraz, gdy ma sposób na to, by skontaktować się z nim kiedy tylko chce. Pisali ze sobą każdego dnia odkąd wymienili się numerami telefonów, nawet jeśli to tylko rządek emotek czy głupi żart, który Harry usłyszał tego dnia. Te głupie wiadomości były główną atrakcją jego dni.

          Wciąż, jego podekscytowanie wiadomościami Harry’ego jest niczym w porównaniu do podekscytowania, które męczyło go cały dzień. Dzisiaj jest ich randka i Louis nie zrobił nic, poza przygotowaniem się i ćwiczeniem uśmiechu przed lustrem.

          Harry wcześniej był u Liama tego dnia, więc zgodzili się po prostu spotkać w restauracji, zamiast iść tam razem. Louis nie ma nic przeciwko, to daje mu tylko więcej czasu, by uspokoić swoje nerwy.

\- Zayn, Zayn, Zayn. – Louis śpiewa do głośnika, unosząc ramię, by przytrzymać telefon przy uchu. – Okej, wyobraź sobie. Moje dżinsy – te bez dziur, bo jestem dzisiaj klasycznym dżentelmenem o, nie wiem. Koszula. Czy koszulka i ten blezer, który naprawdę lubisz?

\- Jeszcze raz, gdzie idziecie? – pyta Zayn.

          Louis wyciąga kilka kolejnych koszulek z szafy i kładzie je na łóżku, mrucząc w zamyśleniu.

\- Uh, spotykamy się w jakimś miejscu na West Fourth. To nic super eleganckiego, ale też nie żaden bar, wiesz? Chcę wyglądać ładnie.

\- To jest poważne, co?

\- Nie wiem, może – mówi Louis. – Mam nadzieję.

\- To załóż blezer. Spraw, by myślał, że masz poukładane życie. – Decyduje Zayn, a Louis przytakuje, zabierając blezer z łóżka i przewieszając go przez krzesło przy biurku.

\- Mam poukładane życie. – Ripostuje beznadziejnie.

          Obaj są przez chwilę cicho, gdy Louis odkłada resztę ubrań, dopóki nie rozlega się głośne uderzenie w mieszkaniu sąsiadów, sprawiające, że ramki ze zdjęciami drżą, powieszone na ścianach.

\- Umarłeś? – pyta Zayn, zbyt obojętnie, by zadawać tak ważne pytanie.

\- Nie, to mój sąsiad – mówi Louis i krzywi się na swoje ściany.

\- Och, przerażający sąsiad-zabójca. – Zayn odpowiada ze zrozumieniem. – Okej, cóż. Szykuj się, kochanie. Zadzwoń do mnie później, tak? Lub nie i zadzwoń do mnie rano, jeśli…

\- Hej, nic z tego… – Louis przerywa mu. – Tylko pocałunek na pożegnanie! Działam powoli. Do widzenia, Zayn! – mówi i kończy połączenie.

          Kończy, przyjeżdżając tylko cztery minuty później niż mieli się spotkać, więc Louis czuje się dobrze, gdy macha do Harry’ego, który siedzi przy przytulnym stoliczku, który zarezerwował. Harry wstaje, kiedy Louis podchodzi bliżej i nawet odsuwa dla niego krzesło, co jest czymś, co, czego Louis był pewien, działo się tylko w filmach.

          Ku zaskoczeniu Louisa, randka idzie jak z jakiejś bajki, obaj uśmiechają się i śmieją, sączą wino i pochylają się nad stołem, by być bliżej siebie. Po tym, jak kelner przyjmuje ich zamówienia, Louis obraca się do Harry’ego z rumieńcem na twarzy.

\- Więc – zaczyna, odkładając kieliszek na stół. – Jak długo mieszkasz w tym budynku?

\- Prawie trzy lata – mówi mu Harry, a brwi Louisa unoszą się nieco w zaskoczeniu.

\- Nie ma mowy, ja też! – śmieje się i połyka tę okropnie tandetną rzecz, którą ma na końcu języka.

          Harry jednak oczywiście nie ma tego samego filtru, bo pochyla się nieco do przodu z ciepłym uśmiechem i mówi:

\- To szalone, prawda? Że mieszkaliśmy w tym samym budynku przez trzy lata i aż do teraz się nie spotkaliśmy. Czuję, że zauważyłbym cię wcześniej.

\- Cóż, jestem dość zauważalny. – Louis żartuje słabo, znów chwytając swój kieliszek, ale nie pije. – Ale tak, wiem co masz na myśli. Najwyraźniej nie jesteśmy specjalnie dobrymi sąsiadami.

          Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Jestem świetnym sąsiadem. Nawet zrobiłem mojemu sąsiadowi z mieszkania obok ciasto, kiedy się prowadził i poszedłem przywitać go w budynku. Ale nie było go w mieszkaniu, więc zostawiłem je przed mieszkaniem. Na następny dzień już go nie było, więc wiem, że je zabrał, ale nigdy nie przyszedł się przywitać czy mi za nie podziękować.

\- Jak niegrzecznie. – Louis wydyma wargę. – Chcesz, bym nim potrząsnął? Mogę być bardzo przerażający, kiedy chcę być.

          Harry śmieje się i potrząsa głową.

\- Nie, nie rób tego. Właściwie myślę, że on, uh, że ma coś nie tak z głową. Zawsze mówi do siebie, bardzo głośno. Mogę dodać, że często robi to w nocy. Nigdy nie mogę iść do łóżka o odpowiedniej porze.

\- Aw, mieszkasz koło dziwaka, Harry. Może to dobrze, że nie otworzył drzwi, gdy przyszedłeś z ciastem. Mógłby cię zabić czy coś.

\- Nie, trochę mi go żal. Zawsze mówi do siebie, więc myślę, że jest trochę samotny. To bardzo smutne – mówi Harry.

\- Hej, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, nie jesteś jedynym z szalonym sąsiadem. – Louis uśmiecha się, wracając myślami do głośnego uderzenia, które słyszał wcześniej, gdy rozmawiał z Zaynem przez telefon. – Nie wiem o nim nic – jedyny powód, dla którego wiem, że to  _on_  to fakt, iż zapytałem Nialla. Jest jak duch, zawsze cichy, jak, upiornie cichy. Pomyślałbym, że nie żyje, gdyby nie te przypadkowe uderzenia cały czas. Równie dobrze mógłby być mordercą, nie byłbym zdziwiony.

          Harry śmieje się i bierze swój kieliszek, unosząc go nad stołem.

\- Za szalonych sąsiadów – mówi.

          Louis zderza się z nim kieliszkami i uśmiecha się.

\- Za szalonych sąsiadów.

 -*-*-*-*-

          Idą do domu, trzymając się za ręce, ku zadowoleniu Louisa, a Harry ani razu nawet nie komentuje jego lepkich dłoni. Po prostu uśmiecha się do niego, jakby jego dłonie były czymś cennym i Louis wie, że musi go zatrzymać.

Idą powoli, wolniej niż Louis kiedykolwiek odważyłby się iść chodnikiem, gdyby był sam. To poniekąd tempo, które przeklina się wcześnie rano. Ale teraz Louis jest z tego zadowolony. Mógłby przejść całą wyspą, jeśli to znaczyłoby, że mógłby trzymać dłoń Harry’ego dłużej.

\- Jest dziś pięknie – mówi Harry, a Louis przytakuje.

          Wcześniej padało, ale teraz nocne niebo jest czyste i chociaż nie może zobaczyć gwiazd, wciąż jest całkiem cudownie.

\- Tak, zawsze uwielbiałem miasto nocą – mówi Louis, wskazując głową na oświetlone drzewo.

\- Dlaczego się tutaj przeprowadziłeś? – pyta Harry, a potem dodaje: - Skąd pochodzisz?

          Louis przekrzywia głowę w prawo i uśmiecha się, gdy szturcha Harry’ego ramieniem.

\- Właściwie jestem chłopcem z Brooklynu. Urodzonym i wychowanym. A mój apartament jest pierwszym, w którym mieszkam w mieście, więc prawie trzy lata temu się przeprowadziłem. Co z tobą- czekaj! Pozwól mi zgadnąć! – woła, zerkając na Harry’ego z uśmiechem. – Zdecydowanie nie jesteś stąd, mam czujnik na tego typu rzeczy. Jesteś z East Coast. Albo gdzieś z zachodu, gdzie jest dużo trawy. – Ogłasza i kiwa głową. – Teraz powiedz, że mam rację.

\- Wybacz, kochany, to dobre strzały, ale właściwie jestem z północnej części stanu. Przeprowadziłem się do miasta na studia i jestem tu od tego czasu – mówi Harry, sięgając wolną ręką, by poklepać Louisa pocieszająco po ramieniu.

          Louis kręci głową w udawanym oburzeniu.

\- To praktycznie to samo! Mówiłem „trawa”! Co jest w północnej części Nowego Jorku, jeśli nie trawa i natura, i, i, ugh, wiesz, co mam na myśli.

          Harry śmieje się i po prostu wzrusza ramionami.

          Reszta ich spaceru jest równie urocza jak początek i Louis nie ma ochoty wracać do budynku. Nialla nie ma nawet teraz przy biurku, więc nie ma nikogo, dla kogo mogliby by się zatrzymać i sprawić, by Harry z nim porozmawiał i odłożyć  w czasie nadchodzące rozstanie.

          W windzie, Louis uderza w guzik z siódmym piętrem i czeka, aż Harry przyciśnie swój guzik, więc będzie przynajmniej wiedział na którym piętrze chłopak mieszka, ale Harry po prostu trzyma dłoń Louisa, więc on domyśla się, że chłopak będzie dżentelmenem  i odprowadzi go do drzwi; ta myśl sprawia, że pochyla głowę, by ukryć uśmiech. Nie może sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatni raz był na tak cudownej randce.

          W końcu puszczają swoje ręce, kiedy wychodzą z windy i Louis prowadzi ich do swoich drzwi.

\- Naprawdę dobrze się dziś bawiłem – mówi Louis, głosem cichym i miękkim, gdy zerka na Harry’ego z oczami, które, jak ma nadzieję, mówią  _lepiej mnie pocałuj._

          Harry przytakuje i zakłada lok za ucho.

\- Ja też. Naprawdę, naprawdę dobrze. -  Powtarza, a potem przesuwa się odrobinę bliżej, ale Louis bierze to jako znak, więc przysuwa się i kładzie dłonie na jego ramionach.

          Pocałunek jest słodki, z zamkniętymi ustami i uśmiechami. To prawdopodobnie najbardziej niewinny pocałunek, w jakim Louis Tomlinson brał udział, ale sprawia, że jego serce bije jak szalone. Kiedy się rozdzielają, policzki Louisa bolą od uśmiechu i to samo jest odzwierciedlone na twarzy Harry’ego i przez sekundę wszystko jest lekkie i szczęśliwe.

\- Dziękuję za odprowadzenie do domu – mówi Louis, cofając się, więc jest przy swoim drzwiach i szuka klucza w kieszeni. – Jesteś prawdziwym dżentelmenem, Harry Stylesie.

          Harry marszczy nieco brwi i śmieje się, zdezorientowany, zanim sam także robi krok w tył, więc jest przy drzwiach sąsiada Louisa i wyciąga klucz z kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Nie, dziękuję  _tobie_  za odprowadzenie mnie do domu.

          Louis śmieje się krótko, nie pewien czy to dziwny żart czy coś i wyciąga klucze. Obaj są cicho przez chwilę, zanim załapują.

\- O mój  _boże_ , nie jestem szalony! – Louis krzyczy, urażony. Jego nos marszczy się a jego twarz wykrzywia, i  _o mój boże_. – Ty dupku, jestem  _aktorem_! Cały czas ćwiczę tekst! Nie gadam do siebie!

          Harry ma te wielkie, zaskoczone oczy, ale jego brwi są zmarszczone.

\- Myślisz, że jestem  _mordercą_? Nie jestem mordercą!

\- To ty wciąż narzekasz na mnie Niallowi!

\- Wybacz, jeśli chcę mieć spokój od czasu do czasu! – krzyczy Harry, a potem znów się cofa, jakby został głęboko zraniony. – Nawet nie podziękowałeś mi za powitalne ciasto!

          Louis wyrzuca ręce w powietrze.

\- Nigdy nie  _zostawiłeś_  ciasta! Nigdy nie dostałem ciasta!

\- Zostawiłem ciasto. – Harry przyrzeka, a potem odwraca się, by wsunąć klucz w klamkę. Zamiera i zerka na Louisa. – I chciałbym dostać osiem godzin snu, co jest osiągnięciem, mieszkając obok ciebie.

          Louis przewraca oczami i otwiera swoje własne drzwi, z takim oburzeniem, jak tylko może.

\- Tak, cóż, ja przynajmniej nie morduję cholernych ludzi. Jesteś dosłownie fizycznym ucieleśnieniem rzeczy, które upadają w nocy.

\- Często się potykam! – odkrzykuje Harry i otwiera drzwi.

          Louis, nie chcąc być tym, który wychodzi ostatni, pospiesznie wchodzi do swojego mieszkania i zatrzaskuje drzwi, zanim Harry ma szansę zamknąć swoje. Natychmiast wyciąga telefon i dzwoni do Zayna, gorączkowo ściągając buty, słuchając sygnału.

\- Tak…

\- Najgorsza randka kiedykolwiek, Zayn, najgorsza randka  _kiedykolwiek_. – Louis woła, rzucając klucze na ladę.

\- Whoa, co się stało?

\- Dosłownie spędziliśmy połowę kolacji, mieszając się z błotem. Jak, jak to się stało? – Louis gestykuluje dziko, pomimo tego, że Zayn go nie widzi.

\- Co? Louis, jak…

\- Przerażający sąsiad to Harry Styles i najwyraźniej ja jestem jego irytująco głośnym sąsiadem, ale nie wiedzieliśmy o tym, dopóki nie wróciliśmy do domu. – Louis jęczy, opadając na łóżko. – Rozłączę się – mówi, kiedy słyszy, jak Zayn się śmieje.

\- Nie, kochanie, przepraszam. To tylko… jak  _to_  się stało? – pyta z niedowierzaniem. – Mieszkaliście obok siebie ten cały czas i dopiero teraz się dowiadujesz. To mogłeś zrobić tylko ty, Lou.

\- Boże, powiedział, że myślał, że mam coś nie tak z głową. – Louis wzdycha i zakrywa oczy ręką. – Jestem taki zły.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie miał tego naprawdę na myśli. – Zayn próbuje, ale Louis kręci głową.

\- Nie, nie jestem nawet zły na to. Nie dbam o to, jeśli myśli, że jestem szalony. Jestem zły, że wszystko szło tak dobrze, a potem tak źle.

\- Louis. – Grucha Zayn. – Chcesz, bym przyszedł na noc?

          Louis uśmiecha się do telefonu, ale odmawia.

\- Poradzę sobie. Um, ludzie z przesłuchania dzwonili wczoraj i mam ponowne przesłuchanie w poniedziałek. I nagle zostałem zainspirowany, by całą noc ćwiczyć mój monolog, bardzo głośno.

          Zayn chichocze na to, ale Louis jest pewien, że chłopak jest gotów rzucić wszystko i przyjechać, by pocieszać go przez cała noc, jeśli Louis by tylko poprosił. To dla niego wystarczające, by dać mu siłę, by w końcu się pożegnać i rozłączyć. Naprawdę ma monolog do przygotowania i jest gotowy, by spróbować przestać myśleć o tej katastrofalnej randce.

          Rzuca telefon na koniec łóżka i wstaje. Kiedy to robi słyszy łomot z mieszkania obok, bez wątpienia to Harry, potykający się znów o własne stopy i Louis upewnia się, że śmieje się wystarczająco głośno, by słychać go było przez ścianę.

-*-*-*-*-

          Harry nie napisał do niego cały dzień i Louis także nie zrobił nic, by naprawić ich komunikację. Jest całkowicie szczęśliwy, pozwalając temu wszystkiemu stłamsić się, zanim staną się śmiertelnymi wrogami i będą nienawidzić już zawsze. Cóż, to nie jest do końca prawda, ale wciąż rozprasza się od problemu, przygotowując się do przesłuchania.

          Louis otwiera scenariusz na właściwiej stronie i zdejmuje zasuwkę z markera, kładąc nogi na krzesło. Jest absolutnie zadowolony ze spędzenia sobotniego wieczoru w domu, z kubkiem herbaty i scenariuszem. Udaje mu się podkreślić tylko kilka linijek, zanim jakaś muzyka z ciężkim basem zaczyna wibrować przez jego mieszkanie.

          Uświadomienie sobie, że to dochodzi z mieszkania Harry’ego zajmuje mu chwilę, ale kiedy się orientuje, wystrzeliwuje z siedzenia jak rakieta. Całkowicie omija kurtuazyjne pukanie w ścianę i idzie prosto na korytarz, by zapukać do drzwi Harry’ego. To oczywiście nie przypadek, że poprzedniej nocy Louis narzekał na niego za bycie upiornie cicho, a dziś chłopak urządza wielką imprezę po raz pierwszy od trzech lat. Zdecydowanie robi to, by odegrać się na Louisie.

\- Otwarte! – Woła ze środka ktoś, kto zdecydowanie nie jest Harrym.

          Louis najeża się na to jeszcze bardziej i puka znowu, krzyżując ręce na piersi, kiedy kończy. Drzwi otwiera ktoś nieco wyższy i starszy niż Harry, a grymas na twarzy Louisa się pogłębia.

\- Nie słyszałeś? Drzwi były otwarte – mówi, mierząc Louisa wzrokiem.

\- Nie słyszałem nic przez tę muzykę. – Louis warczy, przenosząc ciężar ciała z jednej odzianej w skarpetkę stopy na drugą. – Możesz, proszę, zawołać Harry’ego.

          Mężczyzna wydaje z siebie ten dziwny śmiech, ale przytakuje i obraca się.

\- Mam powiedzieć, że kto go prosi?

\- Jego sąsiad z mieszkania obok. – Louis sapie, a potem unosi brew, gdy mężczyzna znów obraca się z uśmiechem.

\- Zatem jesteś Louis? – pyta.

          Louis tylko przytakuje i macha ręką, wskazując chłopakowi, by poszedł i zawołał Harry’ego. To  zajmuje dwadzieścia sekund, by Harry pojawił się w drzwiach, po tym, jak jego przyjaciel znika w korytarzu.

\- Witaj, Louis. Jak się masz? – pyta.

\- Niezbyt dobrze, Harry, niestety. Widzisz, mam to przesłuchanie, na które muszę iść, ale nie mogę się uczyć, kiedy moje całe, cholerne mieszkanie drży przez twoją gównianą muzykę – burczy, ale uśmiecha się słodko, jakby próbował być uprzejmy.

          Harry marszczy na to brwi i opiera się o futrynę drzwi.

\- Nienawidzisz tego, kiedy twój sąsiad z mieszkania obok jest nietaktownie głośny?

          Louis przewraca oczami.

\- Tak, ha,  _ha_. Możesz przynajmniej to trochę ściszyć?

          Harry uśmiecha się i tak bardzo, jak powinni się teraz nie lubić, to nie wydaje się ani trochę sztuczne.

\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić – mówi. – Swoją drogą, lubię twoje okulary.

          Louis poprawia je na swoim nosie i próbuje się uśmiechnąć.

\- Dzięki. Pa.

\- Powodzenia na przesłuchaniu! – Harry woła za nim, zanim zamyka drzwi.

          Muzyka nie cichnie całkowicie, ale jest znacznie ciszej i Louis nie może pozbyć się małego uśmiechu z twarzy przez resztę wieczoru..  

-*-*-*-*-

          Louis spędza niedzielę czytając tekst niedorzecznie głośno i słuchając co godzinnego uderzania, dochodzącego ze strony Harry’ego przez ich wspólną ścianę. Zawsze dochodzą z tego samego miejsca, więc Louis po prostu domyśla się, że chłopak uderza w ścianę za każdym razem, gdy przechodzi. Wyśmiałby to, gdyby nie robił tego wyłącznie po to, by go zdenerwować.

          Kończy to koło czasu na kolację, mówiąc sobie, że torturował Harry’ego wystarczająco w ciągu dnia i że to nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że Harry idzie wcześnie do łózka. Kiedy wpada późnej do Zayna tego wieczoru, by powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się od czasu ich rozmowy przez telefon, ten po prostu kręci głową i patrzy na niego, jakby był szalony.

\- Louis, wiesz, że go lubisz. Po prostu idź tam i przeproś za bycie irytującym. Wtedy on też przeprosi i wasza dójka będzie mogła wrócić do tego, co robiła wcześniej.

          Po tym Louis zmienia temat. To ie tak, że Zayn się byli, bo oczywiście, Louis lubi Harry’ego. Ale nie chce być pierwszym, który znów robi pierwszy krok. Także, jest też problem, że Harry myśli, iż Louis jest głośny i irytujący, i może nawet nie chce drugiej randki.

 -*-*-*-*-

\- Hej, ty! Chodź tu!

          Louis niemal jest na ulicy, kiedy Niall woła go ze środka, ze swojego miejsca za biurkiem.

\- Czego chcesz? – pyta, gdy obraca się na pięcie i wraca. – Nie mam wiele czasu. Nie mogę się spóźnić na to przesłuchanie.

          Niall przytakuje i otwiera teczkę, przeglądając jakieś papiery.

\- Masz kolejną skargę z wczoraj – mówi mu. – Czekaj… tak, tutaj jest. – Wyciąga specyficzny formularz,  a potem patrzy na Louisa. – To od Harry’ego.

          Louis wydaje dźwięk z głębi gardła, jednocześnie zirytowany i zdegustowany, i wskazuje Niallowi, by kontynuował.

\- Mówi „Ćwiczenia Louisa są bardzo głośne i rozpraszające”. – Niall zaczyna, a potem uśmiecha się lekko. – „Ale jest to także bardzo dobre i wiem, że będzie świetny na swoim przesłuchaniu.” – Odkłada formularz na biurko i patrzy na Louisa, z rozbawieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Nie było w tym wiele skargi, prawda?

          Louis nie przejmuje się ukryciem uśmiechu, chociaż wciąż jest sceptyczny, jeśli chodzi o tę całą sytuację.

\- Naprawdę to powiedział? – pyta go, marszcząc brwi.

          Niall przytakuje i podnosi formularz jako dowód. I faktycznie, te same słowa, które Niall przeczytał na głos, są tam zapisane pismem Harry’ego,jak zakłada Louisa.

\- Okej – zaczyna, a potem milknie, nie wiedząc co z tym zrobić. – Okej. – Louis zaczyna raz jeszcze. – Chciałbym, uh, także napisać skargę. Na Harry’ego.

          Niall przygryza wargę, wyraźnie próbując powstrzymać śmiech na ich wygłupy i wyciąga plik identycznych, czystych formularzy. Wypina jedną kartkę i klika trzy razy długopisem, zanim uśmiecha się do Louisa.

\- Zatem w porządku. Imię, proszę.

\- Niall, znasz moje imię – burczy Louis.

          Niall wzrusza ramionami.

\- Po prostu przestrzegam protokołu, Louis. Nie mogę nic z tym zrobić – mówi mu.

\- W porządku. Louis Tomlinson.

\- Okej, Louis Tomlinson. I przeciw komu wnosisz skargę?

\- Harry’emu.

          Niall ściąga usta i patrzy na niego znad formularza.

\- Harry’emu…

\- Stylesowi. Harry’emu Stylesowi. – Louis odpowiada i wzdycha głośno.

          Niall przytakuje, zapisując to.

\- W porządku i o co chodzi?

\- Harry jest… – Louis zaczyna, ale niemal natychmiast przerywa mu Niall, który kręci głową i przesuwa formularz i długopis w jego stronę

\- Możesz wypełnić tę część. I tak to przeczytam, kiedy sobie pójdziesz.

          Louis mruży oczy w frustracji i podnosi długopis. Klika nim kilka razy, próbując zebrać myśli i zdecydować się, co naprawdę chce powiedzieć. Zaczyna z  _Harry jest_ , a potem przerywa raz jeszcze.  _Bardzo zakłócający spokój_ , kontynuuje, uśmiechając się do siebie cały czas.  _Bardzo trudno się skoncentrować, kiedy on się potyka. Wolałbym raczej zamiast tego słyszeć jego głos. p.s To bardzo miłe z jego strony, że życzy mi szczęścia_.

          Louis czyta to kilka razy, zanim przesuwa to z powrotem do Nialla.

\- Napisz mi, jeśli dostanę więcej skarg, dobrze?

          Niall pokazuje mu uniesione kciuki.

\- Jasne, szefie. – Obiecuje, już podnosząc kartkę i czytając to, co napisał Louis.

 -*-*-*-*-

_dzisiaj podejmują ostateczną decyzję. powinienem wiedzieć jutro rano czy dostanę rolę czy nie._

          Louis pisze na telefonie i dodaje Nialla, Zayna i swoją mamę do listy odbiorców. Waha się nad imieniem Harry’ego, zastanawiając się, czy powinien wysłać to też do niego, ale ostatecznie się nie decyduje. Niall nie napisał mu jeszcze o żadnych skargach, a mniej ważny pracownik lobby stoi za biurkiem, kiedy Louis wraca, więc chłopak czeka na odpowiedź na swoją skargę, zanim zrobi kolejny ruch.

_YAAA STARY totalnie to masz. drinki na mój koszt kiedy dostaniesz rolę !!_  Odpisuje Niall.

_Mój kochany chłopiec!! Wysyłam wszystkie dobre myśli. Zadzwoń, gdy będziesz wiedział_ , jest tym, co odpisuje jego mama.

_wiesz, że to masz, lou_  przychodzi chwilę później od Zayna i podczas gdy wszystkie te wiadomości są miłe i sprawiają, że się uśmiecha, żadna nie jest od tej osoby, której naprawdę chce powiedzieć.

-*-*-*-*-

          Następnego ranka Louis nie śpi tak długo, jak normalnie. Jest zbyt podekscytowany, by zmarnować dzień, kiedy wie, że czeka na tak wiele. Nie ma żadnych przegapionych połączeń na jego telefonie – nie martwi się jednak, wiedząc, że wciąż jest dopiero dziewiąta rano. Jest za to wiadomość od Nialla, mówiąca mu, że ma skargę.

          Więc Louis zakłada swoje ulubione kapcie-łosie i idzie do windy. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo długiego czasu, jest coś ważniejszego od porannej herbaty.

\- Zastanawiałem się, kiedy się pojawisz. – Niall wita go, zbyt energicznie jak na tę poranną godzinę. Prawdopodobnie wypił już trzy kawy i właśnie pije swoją czwartą. – Proszę bardzo.

          Nowa skarga jest wręczona Louisowi do przeczytania, a on wyrywa ją Niallowi. Pociera oczy, żałując, że nie wziął ze sobą okularów i przytrzymuje kartkę kilka centymetrów bliżej twarzy, niż normalnie.

_Louis Tomlinson był zbyt cicho wczoraj wieczorem i znów byłem tym rozproszony. Chciałbym także złożyć skargę na fakt, że czekałem całą noc, by usłyszeć jak poszło przesłuchanie i wciąż nie mam żadnych wiadomości. Bardzo nietaktowne, jeśli by mnie spytać._

          Louis czyta to znowu, zanim wręcza kartkę Niallowi.

\- Nie mogę z nim wygrać, prawda?

          Niall w odpowiedzi wyciąga plik pustych formularzy i już ma wyciągnąć jeden dla Louisa, kiedy telefon w kieszeni chłopaka zaczyna wibrować. Louis nie rozpoznaje numeru na ekranie, ale rozpoznaje kod obszaru Manhattanu i to wystarczy, by jego palce zaczęły się trząść, gdy przesuwa kciukiem przez ekran, by odpowiedzieć.

\- Halo? – mówi i obraca się plecami do Nialla, kiedy osoba po drugiej stronie zaczyna mówić.

          Nie może znieść presji tej telefonicznej rozmowy  _i_ spojrzenia Nialla jednocześnie. Na linii jest kobieta – ta sama kobieta, która oglądała jego przesłuchania i ma dla niego tylko dobre wieści. Louis nie może przestać dziękować, nawet kiedy ona mówi mu, że musi odebrać jutro scenariusz i że próby zaczynają się w następny czwartek o ósmej rano.

          Dużo informacji zostaje na niego wylane jednocześnie i Louis jest nieco zmartwiony, wiedząc, że nie może się naprawdę skupić, kiedy jest tak podekscytowany, ale na szczęście kobieta wspomina, że później wyślą mu emaila. Rozłącza się z ostatecznymi gratulacjami, a Louis krzyczy z zamkniętymi ustami.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny, koleżko – mówi Niall, kiedy Louis się obraca. – Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że dostaniesz tę rolę.

\- Dzięki, Ni. – Louis promieniej, podchodząc do biurka i zerkając na formularz zażaleniowy, czekający na niego.

\- Właściwie, możesz to schować. Myślę, że dostarczę moją skargę osobiście.

\- Och, dzięki Bogu. – Śmieje się Niall. – Zastanawiałem się kiedy to się skończy.

          Louis uśmiecha się, uderza dwa razy w biurko i idzie do windy, naciskając guzik. Nagle, znikąd, pojawia się przypadkowa myśl w jego głowie i Louis obraca się do Nialla, czekając, aż winda zjedzie na dół.

\- Hej, Niall?

\- Tak, Lou?

\- Kiedy się wprowadziłem – zaczyna, przechylając głowę w pytaniu. – Harry powiedział, że zostawił ciasto przy moich drzwiach. Czy ty kiedykolwiek… – Louis nawet nie musi kończyć zdania. Śmiech Nialla jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

\- Och, stary. Zayn i ja. – Niall zaczyna, ale znów wybucha śmiechem. – My, my…

          Na szczęście przyjeżdża winda i jej drzwi się otwierają, ratując Louisa od słuchania tego dalej.

\- Pa, Niall.

\- Czekaj, nie zjedliśmy go! My tylko… – Drzwi zamykają się i Louis nie jest zły.

          Po raz pierwszy odkąd tu mieszka, naciskając guzik z cyferką siedem nie ma zamiaru wrócić do swojego mieszkania.

          Puka do drzwi Harry’ego, odmawiając przyjęcia do wiadomości możliwości, że chłopak może być z Liamem lub w pracy, ponieważ przeznaczenie jak dotąd było dzisiaj miłe i ufa, że jego szczęście potrwa jeszcze trochę. Opłaca się, bo chwilę później słyszy kroki, a potem drzwi otwierają się i między nim a Harrym nie ma już nic.

\- Louis. – Harry wita się. Wygląda na jednocześnie zmieszanego i szczęśliwego, ale nie ma żadnego śladu negatywności, co dodaje Louisowi pewności siebie.

\- Dostałem rolę – mówi w odpowiedzi, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

          Dopiero gdy Harry odpowiada uśmiechem, Louis pozwala sobie uśmiechnąć się całkowicie.

\- Gratulacje, Louis. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Brzmiałeś świetnie, kiedy ćwiczyłeś – mówi Harry, a jego oczy lśnią w podekscytowaniu. – Kiedy się dowiedziałeś?

\- Właśnie teraz – mówi Louis, a potem bierze głęboki oddech, zanim mówi kolejne zdanie. – Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której mówię. Technicznie Niall wie, ale on po prostu podsłuchał moją rozmowę przez telefon, więc właściwie mu nie powiedziałem. Chciałem, byś wiedział pierwszy.

          Uśmiech Harry’ego robi się łagodniejszy i o wiele bardziej czuły. To ten typ uśmiechu, który sprawia, że skóra jest ciepła, a ciało wydaje się lekkie.

\- I nie myślę, że jesteś mordercą – dodaje, zanim Harry może odpowiedzieć. – Ani że nie masz przyjaciół. Ani, że jesteś przerażający, niemy czy cokolwiek.

\- Twoje ćwiczenia nie są tak naprawdę irytujące ani przeszkadzające. To  _jest_ rozpraszające, ale w dobry sposób. Lubię cię słuchać. To poniekąd miłe? Nie wiem. Nie zauważyłem tego dopóki nie przestałeś, że to się stało czymś stałym, wiesz. Może tak być, bo wiem kto za tym stoi, ale poniekąd teraz za tym tęsknię. Ma to sens?

          Louis wzrusza ramionami, a potem przytakuje.

\- Tak, tak sądzę. Mówisz, że mnie lubisz. Prawda? I że myliłeś się co do mnie i że jest ci przykro, że nazwałeś mnie szalonym i że chcesz mnie zabrać na kolejną randkę.

          Harry śmieje się na to, głośno i bezwstydnie, co jest muzyką dla uszu Louisa.

\- Tak – mówi. – To jest dokładnie to, co powiedziałem. Więc, co  _ty_  powiesz?

          Louis stuka się po brodzie, mrucząc głośno, jakby się nad tym zastanawiał i jakby trzy sekundy nie dzieliły go od przewrócenia Harry’ego na podłogę.

\- Mówię, że kolejna randka brzmi uroczo. I że  _nie_  przyjmuję twoich przeprosin, ale _pozwolę_ ci zapracować na moje wybaczenie.

\- Wow, szczęściarz ze mnie. – Harry mówi sarkastycznie, pochylając się w ten sam sposób, w jaki zrobił to na ich pierwszej randce.

          Louis owija ręce wokół karku Harry’ego i staje na palcach, nie marnując czasu na złączenie ich ust. To zdecydowanie mniej cnotliwe niż za pierwszym razem, ale Louis z pewnością nie narzeka. Nie mniej, odpycha Harry’ego po chwili.

\- Swoja drogą, Niall ukradł twoje ciasto. Ja bym ci podziękował, moja mama dobrze mnie wychowała – mówi, wciąż przyciśnięty do niego.

\- I wtedy spotkalibyśmy się trzy lata temu. – Harry marszczy brwi. – Niall jest najgorszy.

\- Niall jest najgorszy. – Zgadza się Louis, a potem przyciąga Harry’ego z powrotem do pocałunku.

          Dzięki Niallowi ma trzy lata straconego czasu do nadrobienia. Równie dobrze może zacząć teraz.


End file.
